Vantage Point
by Milk and Marshmallows
Summary: Mewtwo is training the tournament newcomers, and Lucario can't help thinking he is being ignored.


**AN: **Set the day after Confetti, Fate and Chocolate Bait. Favouritism and hints of Lucario/Mewtwo (Mewtwo/Lucario?).

* * *

_Welcome, everyone, to your first day of training. I will be your mentor for the next few months._

Age, shape, size and species, the newbies this year are different in every single way. There are no fighters here who share more than a few similarities in their style of fighting, and Mewtwo looks carefully at each one of them, not at all intimidated by the challenge he's facing. Previously he'd dealt only with Pokémon, but this is a different experience entirely, and much more difficult than before. The large gymnasium seems just a tad smaller when there are so many fresh faces filling it.

From where he hovers in front of them, Mewtwo grins.

_I will not be able to teach you anything new, as by now, you should have already decided on your attacks for the tournament. Revisions are acceptable, however. And I will do my best to help you improve upon what you already know._

Some of them look nervous. In particular, the small blond-haired child, Lucas. Mewtwo's observant eyes pause on him for a second too long and Lucas shifts slightly toward Red, who stands beside him, unfazed. Mewtwo can see through the fear, however, noting the extraordinary psychic energy trapped inside the young boy. He's looking forward to training and coaxing that out of him, but he knows already it will take some time. Ah, the joys of teaching.

_There is a fine art to these Smash tournaments which will come only with experience on the field. As such, I would highly advise you partake in practical research outside of your regular training. Be prepared to both make and fight friends and enemies, as you will gain something new and different from every single battle. _

On the other hand, some of these Brawlers look simply bored. Wario, facing the other way and tapping at his phone, clearly thinks he has better things to be doing with his time, though Mewtwo _highly_ doubts that. So-called 'King' Dedede is actually lying down on his side, with a hand on his hip and a Waddle Dee fanning him. Is he napping? Or just too lazy to keep his eyes open? It's hard to tell, though the difference, either way, is negligible.

These are the students who are here purely out of obligation, who will gain nothing from Mewtwo's training because they do not _want_ to gain anything from it. These are the students who Mewtwo doesn't have to even pretend to care about, and he decides, right here and now, that the only punishment for nonchalance will be boos from the crowd during matches. Though some psychic threats and Shadow Balls may just creep into the mix, too... just to get the message across. It would be weak-willed of him not to encourage his students at _all, _right?

_I would explain the particular rules to follow when engaging in battle, but they are long and tedious, and often you will find those rules changing depending on the type of match you play. So, for now, I will simply say: do __**not**__ kill anyone, and remember that good sportsmanship will carry you far with regard to crowd support._

Dedede seems to wake up a bit as he hears this, and Wario is no longer tapping at his phone. Mewtwo, pleased that his words have had the desired effect, grins.

_Some of you clearly care more about your fans than others. You may think of them as nothing more than spectators. Believe me when I tell you that they can make or break a match, as the support of the public is priceless. Keep it in mind._

On the positive side, most of the new Brawlers look keen and excited. Sonic and Pit seem to be bright and brimming with energy, and even the rather more stoic or older figures - Snake, Wolf, Meta Knight, Ike - are listening and attentive. These people in particular will likely excel in the stadium, though it is difficult to say with certainty without first observing their techniques.

It is also difficult to tell exactly what R.O.B is thinking, but he doesn't seem to be ... malfunctioning? Which is good. Though he is surprisingly still, even with all those Pikmin creatures crawling over him. _Perhaps if I think of him as a Porygon, I can reach him,_ Mewtwo considers. _Though I doubt it will be of much help._

Genuinely, Mewtwo is looking forward to working with these newbies. It is refreshing to see such a wide variety of people, all with different qualities and weaknesses. Interesting also to see who will likely pair off with who in training, who will clash or work well together. Mewtwo has a few ideas, allowing himself only a slightly naughty peek into what they're all thinking. But it'll be _much_ more fun if he gradually finds out along the way, and so, tries his best to limit his mental intrusions.

_Whatever your reason is for entering this tournament, you must have a desire to improve yourself. Challenge yourself. Physically and mentally. I am not here to deal with any emotional problems, however, so save that for the counsellor._

There's a bit of an impatient jostle amongst them now. All of them now seem rather more eager to get started with their training - exactly what Mewtwo had intended, and in return he is eager to reward their patience.

_Well then, I see it's about time we get started. I care not for physical trials, so there will be no gym training here, as such. Once you have done five warm up laps around the gymnasium you are to split into pairs where possible, and await further instruction. Three... two... one..._

The sound which rings only in their heads is that of a mental finger-click, but of course Mewtwo doesn't move by an inch when it occurs.

_Go!_

They are all wonderfully obliging and after a bit more jostling, the newcomers set off to warm up. Their paces differ quite drastically, from Sonic leading the pack to Dedede trailing behind at the back. Mewtwo summons over a tea he left steeping on a nearby vault horse, and watches them, cackling ever so quietly to himself. This is going to be quite a lot of fun indeed.

* * *

He has done nothing more than observe them. For this entire time, he has made plenty of commentary, constructive criticism in places where it has been needed, and praise only when it has been absolutely necessary, and earned. Apparently this morning, only Lucas has been worth of it.

Mewtwo's methods of training are not quite what the newcomers had been told to expect, but they're not complaining about it. The violent totalitarian regime has instead proved to be a much softer entry level class where Mewtwo has been content to watch them perform, rather than instruct and battle himself, and lecture them on the general dos and don'ts of training.

Most of them are pleased for this, and most of them also assume Mewtwo probably isn't quite as formidable as he was made out to be. Banned from Melee? More like kicked out for not being as much of challenge. Probably.

Most of them don't really know about his history.

Lucario knows this is not the case, and it bothers him that he can almost feel the others judging their new teacher simply because of his lenience. Red and his team understand they are being trained by a legendary Pokémon - possibly the strongest of all - and have thankfully been showing him utmost respect. When they haven't been avoiding him, anyway.

Lucario is also immensely bothered by the fact that Mewtwo has barely even looked at him, let alone give him anything more than a possibly approving nod before moving on to the young Link. Mewtwo said he was going to be a personal trainer, hadn't he? Or had Lucario heard things wrong last night?

Whatever the case, it is odd that Mewtwo has just completely ignored him. And continues to ignore him, in fact, for the entire two hour session.

_Well done, everyone_, he tells them, having taken a seat upon a hovering platform - specifically part of the makeshift Battlefield stage. _You have made it through your first session. Easy, wasn't it?_

Everyone looks rather chuffed with themselves, having worked up a slight sweat from their exhibition matches. Mewtwo is quick to subsequently dash their illusions.

_Make no assumptions just yet, newbies. If you think this is what the rest of your training with me will be like, you are going to be sorely mistaken. I will not tolerate those who do not try, nor those who are unable to meet my expectations_.

There is a ripple through the line of Brawlers as some of them unconsciously straighten their backs, and some - like Lucas - simply shudder. Mewtwo's lips curl into a smug little grin.

_And I can assure you that there will be punishments for any kind of misbehaviour. So! I will see you in here tomorrow for your second lesson._

And just like that, Mewtwo waves his three-fingered hand at them all, opening the huge doors at the other end of the gym and also indicating that they are free to leave. Hesitating, unsure whether it is safe, eventually they make their way out. Lucario stands waiting for some sort of... acknowledging something from their teacher, but when it doesn't come and said teacher simply turns away, he follows suit.

As soon as the pad of his right foot touches the ground outside the gym, everything around him shifts and before he can say a word he is lifted from his feet. A split second later and a thoroughly ruffled Lucario lands in a messy fluffy heap on the ground. It takes him a while to get back his bearings and steady himself, but once standing Lucario is quick to realise that he has been transported to the abandoned forest area three miles out from the main Smash grounds.

He doesn't need three guesses to find out who is behind this and immediately his posture flexes into something defensive - knees bent, shoulders curved. The black sensors on the back of his head rise, and he is able to look through the blue eyes of aura just in time to catch a Shadow Ball coming quickly from behind.

With a hurried growl Lucario performs a sidestep dodge, and the ball of dark energy crashes into a tree, leaving a huge dent in the trunk. He ducks down then, anticipating another attack and so able to dodge when it comes from the opposite direction, flying past his head on its way into another tree.

They come at him from all directions and in quick succession, and one by one Lucario dodges, dashes and rolls out of their way. Unfortunately he is unable to keep up with them for too long, and after jumping up to avoid one shot low to the ground he is hit squarely in the back, and yelps as it sends him back down against the dirt.

_Hm. Your aerial movement is slow but your dodge is exceptionally fast, Lucario. Being graceful as you are clearly comes at a price._

That teasing voice sounds the same as it did last night. Lucario jumps back onto his feet, prepped for more of these dangerous tests only to find they do not come. He does not allow his guard down, and smirks as he waits for Mewtwo to reveal himself.

_What you call slow is what I call calculated._

The reveal never comes. Just when Lucario thinks it is safe, two Shadow Balls fly at him at once from both directions. Thinking quickly, Lucario aims a downward smash to try and soften the blow. It cancels them out- though again, unfortunately, he is not fast enough to catch another Shadow Ball aimed at his front. His back meets the damp forest ground a second later, scraping against scattered rocks and branches, and Lucario winces at the pain as he lowers his aura guard.

Arms folded, tail curling behind him, Mewtwo materialises in the air in front of him and slowly descends. Oddly, he is smiling.

_I must commend you on being able to partner up with Meta Knight today._

Lucario isn't sure if he's being sarcastic. He gets back onto his feet, briefly brushing himself down, and then faces his tutor with a scowl and a _hmph. _

_No, really,_ Mewtwo says._ I was very impressed._ He's teasing again, Lucario is sure of it. _It's nice to be rewarded by students who listen to their teachers._

_You did not act impressed_, Lucario counters, trying not to sound too resentful._ In fact you said nothing at all._ Feigning indifference, he folds his arms as well, and looks away_. I assumed I had disappointed you. Wasn't worthy of your time and therefore unnecessary. _

Mewtwo's nose wrinkles slightly. Going from the way his brows have knotted together one could assume that he is confused, but the grin on his lips suggests otherwise.

_No, you didn't. You assumed that I was ignoring you._

Lucario can't help the irritated growl which rises in his throat, and he glares at the legendary Pokémon. He'd built up a mental wall of aura to prevent any psychic intrusions, so how had Mewtwo come to deduce that?

_So you are going to mindread your way through me, like you did everybody else?_ he snipes.

_You let your guard down,_ is the smooth answer he gets. _Though it was obvious in the way you stared at me as though you were hungry for my feedback throughout the entire lesson_. With his feet firmly on the ground, Mewtwo steps physically toward Lucario, who stands still, a strange mix of embarrassed and expectant.

Purple eyes that are sharp and cunning stare straight back into defiant and somewhat worried red. Mewtwo stops but a few inches in front of Lucario, about a head taller than him. While his purple eyes narrow, his voice somehow softens.

_The only way I can give you the feedback you crave is here, like this. Save your attitude for the stadium. I cannot play favourites in the classroom so do not act like a spoiled child. _

Lucario swallows when quite suddenly Mewtwo is smirking down at him, and leans in slightly. His next words bite.

_Do not expect to be treated like a teacher's pet in class, either... unless you would like to wear a collar, and give me your leash._

Lucario balks. Red eyes pop wide open in shock as something inexplicable tightens up inside him. He's not sure how he feels about _that_.

Shortly after, Mewtwo steps back, as calculating and composed as before. But his smirk remains, and there's a certain glint in his eyes which is telltale of teasing and, somewhat worryingly, consideration. Left flushed and embarrassed from being treated like the child he was acting like, Lucario has no choice but to nod if he wants to stay in his teacher's good books. Preferential treatment from the strongest Pokémon isn't something to be taken lightly under any circumstance.

_Of course. _Lucario straightens up, narrowing his eyes at his teacher in just a slight show of rebellion. _I will act only like a child if I am treated like one.__  
_

Some of the tension between them dissipates, and Mewtwo's smirk dilutes into a smile. _Good. Now that that is out of the way, there are a couple of points about your posture which I wanted to talk about._

Again, Lucario can't help but be surprised by this. He knows that Mewtwo shouldn't be out here with him like this, isn't it against the rules? But, it appears their ... friendship? Relationship? Has already transcended that of a normal student and teacher. Unless this is what Mewtwo does for everyone... well, clearly that's not the case if Lucario is supposed to be his successor...

_I thought that you weren't supposed t-_

Lucario is promptly silenced by the pressure of an invisible finger pressing to his lips. Mewtwo hovers an inch from the ground and comes close again, only to swirl around behind him this time, so close now that Lucario can feel the warm press of Mewtwo's belly brushing against his tail.

_You tend to hold yourself forwards, which is intimidating but not conducive to good technique._

Lucario is absolutely still now, afraid to move in case it means coming more into contact with his teacher. Frail looking arms come around him slightly, the pads of lilac paws settling on Lucario's hips and beginning to run up and along his sides. What is Mewtwo doing? Helplessly Lucario shivers all over from it, unused to the strangely (unnecessarily?) intimate touch, but straightens right up and allows his shoulders to fall back as requested. Though it's not so much a request as a demand, with how Mewtwo is touching him. He removes his hands soon enough, and Lucario can breathe again.

_Better. Your Aura Sphere is similar to my Shadow Ball, is it not? But again, you hold yourself differently. Both of your legs are bent. This is good for me, but not so suited to you when you're projecting the sphere._

Mewtwo's breath is warm against Lucario's ear, which is odd, because he's not talking aloud even though it feels like the words are brushing over him. Oh, right. Mewtwo, just like any other Pokémon, needs to breathe, too. Somehow it's easy to forget that.

_Mine is rather like... a baseball, if you will. I throw with one hand; that is all the physical strength I require as mine is mostly directed by thought._

Mewtwo's hands reappear on Lucario's hips, keeping him steady. He can feel another slight shiver beneath him, and grins. But Lucario is surprisingly calm. He says nothing, waiting, listening for instruction.

_You flatten your palms and push out using both, rather than one, like I do. You need one leg pulled back - straightened - to be able to ground yourself when you release the sphere. Slowly, I want you to pretend that you're releasing one._

Lucario does exactly as he is told, and moves his arms back, as though charging, and then forward, as though he's about to throw the sphere. Mewtwo mimics his movements perfectly, keeping close enough that he is still slightly pressed into Lucario but not so much as to be an obstruction. Then, his knee bends into Lucario's, and he runs a paw down along the thigh which should be straightening out.

Lucario is suddenly and acutely aware of how _close_ Mewtwo is to him, and at how nice it feels to be... stroked, even if indirectly. _Ugh, what am I, a dog?_

He shakes himself free of _that_ repulsive thought and moves as necessary, utilising some deep breathing to be able to hold his nerve while his teacher stays so close. In this new position, Lucario finishes the movement by pushing out the sphere, and Mewtwo finally moves away from him.

_That's much better_, Mewtwo tells him, pleased. _This will give you more leeway to throw the Sphere as you want, with more power._

Well. Lucario is coming to learn very quickly that Mewtwo's actual approach to teaching is rather more... hands-on than he'd allowed them all to think. For a creature who relies on its psychic power, Mewtwo is surprisingly tactile. Lucario can't decide whether or not this is really such a good thing.

Regardless, he is pleased to have been given some informative feedback, and turns to smile at his teacher.

_Thank you. This is what I have been looking forward to since I received the invitation- being taught by someone who knows what they are doing. I am incredibly grateful. _

Lucario is ever so gracious. He performed well under the sudden pressure of teleportation followed by a surprise attack, and moved exactly as Mewtwo had wanted him to, all without complaint. How professional. Despite the attitude, he clearly respects his teacher, and this makes Mewtwo smile. Though it's not without a somewhat sinister curl at the edges.

_Oh, we aren't done just yet._ There's just a tad of something dark there, and again, something teasing. As much as he wants to truly test Lucario, it is ever so much fun simply playing with him, too.

His immediate response is to be worried. But instead, Lucario swallows his nerves and swallows. It might take some time to become accustomed to Mewtwo's strange methods, and realise that this _isn't_ a petting session, despite Mewtwo's teasing and how... not-bad the sort-of stroking felt earlier. But Lucario is determined, and faces Mewtwo with absolute focus, waiting for the next challenge. He's here to learn, and it looks very much as though Mewtwo is here to teach.

_I'm ready._


End file.
